leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Kyel, Arc of the Storm
|date = |rangetype = ranged |health = 40 |attack = 90 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 355 (+79) |mana = 282 (+58) |damage= 48.1 (+2.8) |range = 550 |armor = 14 (+3.1) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.628 (+3.1%) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6.8 (+0.65) |speed = 10 }} Kyel, Arc of the Storm is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Kyel is a versatile marksman, able to operate under ability power or attack damage. He wields a powerful Arc, a living weapon of pure static energy. With it, he is able to manipulate the enemy to his will by constantly shocking them, and then picking them off one by one. Abilities Kyels sends the Arc forward to lunge through all enemy units in a line, dealing physical damage. If the Arc damages a target affected by Arc of the Storm or Energy Pulse, the Arc will instantly let out a wave of slicing energy, dealing physical damage to all surrounding enemies in a 225-radius. |leveling= 1500 |cooldown= |range= 900 |cost= |costtype= mana }} Kyel's basic attacks on targets disabled by Arc of the Storm or Energy Pulse will deal additional true damage equal to a percentage of Kyel's attack damage. |description2= This ability can only be activated be activated if Kyel has disabled an enemy unit by Arc of the Storm or Energy Pulse within the past 3 seconds. Upon activation, Kyel gains an attack speed bonus for 3.5 seconds. After 3.5 seconds, Kyel then gains a flat movement speed bonus plus additional movement speed equal to 15% of the damage dealt while the attack speed bonus was active. This movement speed decays over 3 seconds. |leveling= |leveling2= |cost= |costtype= mana |cooldown= }} Kyel raises the Arc and fires forward a single stream of electricity, dealing magic damage to the first enemy unit hit in a line. If the stream hits an enemy affected by Arc of the Storm they become stunned for 1 second; if the target is affected by Energy Pulse, all subsequent damage taken by the target for the next 3 seconds is increased by 15%. Note that the increased taken damage applies to all sources. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 1000 }} Kyel begins to spin the Arc rapidly in front of him. After a brief delay, the Arc sends out a global spinning pulse of electricity in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemy units it passes through. The damage decreases by 5% per enemy unit hit, down to a cap of 40%. At any point while the pulse is active, Kyel can reactivate the ability to detonate the pulse, causing all enemy units within a 300-radius of the pulse to become stunned for 1.5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 120 |costtype= mana |range= Global }} Lore The League was known as many things, a place of politics, a glorious arena, a pointless and endless slaughter of constantly resurrected fools. But to Kyel Larkhaven of Demacia, the League was an inspiration, where warriors fought for duty, and for the sake of peace and prosperity. First cousin to , he had heard many a great story about his relative's endeavours, and his discovery of the summoning amulet. Kyel, naïve as he was, believed wholeheartedly that the League was where he wanted to be, and the only way to get there, was to go out and explore, and see if he could discover any ancient artifacts with which he could use to get himself into the League. Months, years passed, and still Kyel would only become more obsessive with achieving his goal. On one such expedition, he had travelled to the deserts of Shurima, to visit the same pyramids as his cousin had. He followed the now almost gone trail had left behind, through traps and death, until he reached its end: a hall, and at its centre, a lone sandstone altar, with a deep setting at its base, shaped like an amulet. Kyel bent down to examine this setting, gawking at the intricate detail, each twisted line and weave within the sandstone. Then suddenly, the setting fell apart. In an explosion of sand and dust, the altar sunk into the ground revealing a staircase that led deeper into the pyramid. Descending down, Kyel came across the one thing he was looking for, something that his dear cousin had missed. In a small room, its walls covered in runes, hovering above a pedestal was a small ring. Lightning constantly shot out from the ring, lighting the room up in a blue hue. Curiosity took over his still young mind and he took it, and placing it on his finger, he felt power rush through him. Burning blue light engulfed the entire pyramid, and when Kyel came to, nothing was left of it but the glistering sands billowing in the wind. Kyel had never known such beauty, and yet, somehow, he knew exactly what it was. A presence now existed in his mind. It called itself the Arc; it knew all. It knew his wishes, his desires. And how to attain them. But first, it needed what was stolen from it. A summoning amulet. And Kyel was to retrieve it for him. Comments Category:Custom champions